Interview with John Lockwood
Interviewer: Well, welcome to the show Lockwood! *Lockwood: Thank you, thank you! *Interviewer: So Lockwood, let's recap. You're a villain originally from season three, Taiwan. Your move was so big that it made producers change the game. How do you feel about it? *Lockwood: Honestly, loved it. That was a great strategic play, because it guarenteed Luye merge, where we could control the game. *Interviewer: What would've happened had Kay not plotted to vote you out? *Lockwood: Luye would've made final five, and I would've probably won. But Kay (censored) it up, you know. I talked to Perry and Simon, and they agree that Kay really did mess it up. *Interviewer: Yeah, yeah. How did you feel about the green three, as I call them, betraying you? *Lockwood: Well, I knew it could happen. I mean, I thought if they knew I could get Kay out, they would be to afraid. But, I was wrong. I planned to go to final four with them, but they outplayed the player. *Interviewer: Right, right. Anything you regret doing on Taiwan? *Lockwood: Making an alliance with Rosaline. Had she not betrayed, we would've had a 6-4 majority. She was to dumb though, and it ended up costing herself the game. *Interviewer: Okay then. Well next, you returned to Battle? How were you feeling? *Lockwood: Well, returning is difficult for anyone who does return. I mean, it's not like you can use the same tricks again. These people know what you're capable of and how you play a game. It's not the same. The minute I stepped on the beach and put my orange buff on, I formed an alliance with Serena, since we were the main outcasts of Maran. *Interviewer: How did you feel about the tribe switch in episode four? *Lockwood: I felt great, because it was a new start, and I probably would've gone if Maran lost an immunity challenge. Serena stayed with me too, so I had an alliance member. *Interviewer: What did you feel like when Serena voted with Dalton to get you off? *Lockwood: Felt shocked. I mean, it happened twice in Taiwan, so I knew the feeling. However, I made an alliance with Phil, and we bonded. I'm an Algebra I teacher, he's a high school football coach. Pretty good mix if you ask me. *Interviewer: Alrighty then. So at merge, anything particular you did? *Lockwood: Well, me and Phil agreed to be in an alliance. Emily was my old tribemate on Maran, so we teamed, and with Ross, who Emily had an alliance ater the tribe switch. So it was us four against Tanner, Jessy, Alexis, and Heidi. I knew Serena and Kay hated me, so it was 6-4. So, I convinced Jessy to convince his alliance to spare me and vote Kay off, and there she goes. *Interviewer: Serena was feeling bad after elimination. Did you feel sorry or try to help her? *Lockwood: Honestly, no. What do you want me to do? Tuck her in? Read a bedtime story? You tried to vote me off and you want my help now? Who do I look like to you? *Interviewer: Okay, so Serena is out? It's 4-4. Were you scared? *Lockwood: Yeah. I've been betrayed before. Islander is a game where anything can and will happen. Luckily, Ross just so happens to find the idol, and we get Tanner out. *Interviewer: Why Tanner? *Lockwood: Well, simple. I thought Alexis would be upset and maybe even pull herself from the game. So I had to make Alexis feel upset to help my alliance. *Interviewer: Okay. At final six, why did you eliminate Emily instead of Alexis or Jessy? *Lockwood: Emily had the idol. Me, Phil and Ross didn't want her going to final five with it, so we decided to get rid of her by making her waste a vote. If Emily ahd sued her idol and gotten to final 5, she could've easily made it to Final Tribal and possibly even won. *Interviewer: At final four, did you think and Phil could've gone to the end? *Lockwood: For sure. I relate to Phil because we both teach in a high school. We ended up sharing stories about kids and all that when we were switched to Bentong. But, I decided to try and vote out Alexis when Phil wanted Jessy out. And, there I go. *Interviewer: Would you have voted Phil had he been in final two for a second time? *Lockwood: For sure, yeah. He could've won if he made it. The problem was Jessy was to much of an idiot to vote out Alexis, and it ended up giving Alexis the win. *Interviewer: Right, right. Well, thank you, John for speaking to us today.